Relations Betrayed
by raindropsonroaches
Summary: Jack Dawson and Caledon Hockley are business partners chasing the Heart of the Ocean. When complications arise, who will make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I wrote this for a friend as a Christmas gift, but i figured it was worth sharing. I hope you enjoy it! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic and I am not trying to offend anyone. **

* * *

The RMS Titanic was sinking. Jack smiled as he watched it go down. Rose was still on that boat, and he'd made certain she wouldn't be getting off.

* * *

It had all begun months ago, when Jack Dawson and his partner, Caledon Hockley, first heard of Rose DeWitt Bukater. Or, rather, heard of her father. Mr. Bukater was the very lucky owner of the Heart of the Ocean, the most valuable jewel around. And you'd have to be crazy to think that Jack and Cal didn't want it. Oh, they wanted it so bad, the greedy businessmen that they were. And they were going to get it.

Rose's father was looking to give the necklace away to whoever his daughter was willing to take on as a husband. And Jack and Cal were determined it would be one of them.

"Jack!" Cal had called a week or so after their discovery, "Jack, I found her!" The young, cheery blonde responded with an excited cry of his own.

"Really? You really did?" He smiled brightly, hopeful that the month-long quest to find this seemingly unimportant girl. He wasn't surprised her father was giving away the Heart of the Sea. It was hardly due payment for marrying his rather unpleasant daughter, but it would have to do. Neither boy was truly going to marry Rose, but they had the unfortunate responsibility of sticking around long enough to gain her unrequited love.

"I really did. She'll be boarding the Unsinkable Ship in a matter of weeks. I've requested to meet her tomorrow, but if we're going to seal the deal, we have to be on that boat. And we've gotta come at this from both sides."

"You mean-"

"Oh, yes. I'm the up and coming fiancee, Jack. A regular upper class snob, as it goes. But I'm the only one who's expressed interest in what her father said was years. She won't turn me down. We'll hop the boat, engage ourselves, and then the necklace is ours!"

Jack was confused, and it showed in his face. He couldn't see a role he could take here, but Cal had promised not to work alone. Was he breaking his word?

"Don't look so concerned!" Cal smiled, clapping his young partner on the back, "Your role is far more important than my own. You're going on as a homeless boy. Put that talent for art to use! You can be-"

"A tortured artist looking for the other half of his soul?"

"Precisely."

Jack was skeptical. How was dropping into a lower class, a far lower class, going to help them at all? How was that useful?

"Cal, that sounds ridiculous. And pointless! We're high class businessmen. Why can't we both go on as ourselves?"

Cal smiled a little. Jack was a stubborn soul, and he knew this would take some convincing. Having risen from poverty and into America's upper class, it was no surprise the boy was hesitant to return to the dredges, even for a little while.

"It isn't permanent and you know it. You've gotta show her a different kind of life, Jackie! You have to show her how to be a free bird! How to live on the other side and be "happy," if you will. You'll counter my obvious disinterest in the girl, and we'll have her trust from both sides. When her father gives me the necklace, I will be required to present it to dear Rose. And you will be required to take it from her."

Jack thought on it for a moment. He supposed it wasn't a bad idea. And after all, he could slip out of the lower levels if the ship and into Cal's cabin anytime he pleased. At least, when Rose was out.

"Okay," the now homeless boy stated, "Let's do this Cal, you and me."

Smiling, his friend handed him a boat ticket, and the two began to comb over their plan to deceive the Bukaters.

* * *

Cal grimaced as he made the trip to Rose's. He wasn't excited to meet this girl at all. When he reached her home he knocked loudly on the door, announcing his presence is the most unpleasant way he knew how. An older man, about sixty, answered the door with a wide grin, pulling Caledon into his home and trapping him in an unwarranted hug. He smelled strongly of smoke, Cal noticed with distaste. He hated smokers. Awkwardly patting the man on the back, Cal shrugged out of the embrace and straightened his clothes.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," he said stiffly, and the man returned the sentiment with great fervor.

"You too, son! Right this way, please, Rose is quite excited to meet you!" Cal grimaced at the sentiment and was led into what appeared to be a large living room.

"Rose!" her father called, "Mr. Hockley is here!"

Somewhere upstairs, Rose let out a sigh. She was no less pleased than Cal was to have been tied into the meeting that was to ensue.

* * *

Cal grumbled to himself in his mind. He didn't want to meet Rose or the elephant of a man she called a father. He wanted to take the diamond and get out. But it wasn't that easy. And so he sat listening to the mindless chatter of Mr. Bukater as he waited to meet Rose. And the wait was worth it.

He hadn't expected this. She was beautiful. Rose entered the room with a quiet hello, moving to kiss both men on the cheek before taking a seat of her own. Cal knew he should stand to introduce himself, but he hadn't even considered Rose might be such a doll. Hours passed as the two spoke, and Cal felt himself growing fond of her wavy red hair and the pale glow of her face. She was charming, a true delight, and he wondered how she hadn't been married already.

By the time the meeting ended, he was certain. Caledon wanted more than the diamond. He wanted Rose too.

* * *

Oh, he was _terrible_! His hair was greasy and his face was so sharp and uninviting! And his drab personality was simply the worst! But she couldn't do better, and she knew it. At least he was a wealthy businessman. She wouldn't be losing anything in taking him o husband. Except maybe any glimmer of happiness she had in this wretched life of hers. And of course he just had to be traveling on the Titanic! Ugh, she was so very displeased. But she wouldn't let him hold her back, no matter what her father said. If she was to marry him, fine, she'd do it, but her trip on the Titanic was going to be about her. Somehow, she knew things would change.

* * *

Months passed, and finally the day had come. Jack packed the fewest clothes he could, prepared to fall back into the homeless lifestyle he had once known. He resented Cal, just a little bit, for forcing him back into what had been some of the worst years of his life. And he was a bit angry too, that Cal seemed to have fallen for Rose. He'd confronted him once, but Cal had grown hot tempered, insisting Jack was lying to spite him. Jack had walked away from the argument confused. Lucky for him, Cal wanted money more than he wanted love, and so their plan to steal the Heart of the Ocean was still on. The young artist almost felt bad about it, but to have the Heart of the Ocean, to hold it- he knew it would be well worth all the collateral damage.

But there was an issue. Cal hadn't thought ahead enough to see that Mr. Bukater might come after him once he had taken the stone. And Jack knew the old man would discover it was him. He was far wealthier than Cal had ever been, and would launch a huge investigation to take back what was his. Jack supposed he and Cal could lay low for awhile, up and disappear, but Rose's father had connections all over the world. He'd find them. Jack knew it. And so as the business-man-turned-homeless-boy threw a ragged sketchbook into his bag, he couldn't help but fear that this plan would fall through. Shutting the lid, he buckled closed his old, ratty suitcase, and began on his journey to the ship.

* * *

Cal and Rose walked together through the lobby of the large ship. How grand it was! Neither could quite believe it. Cal looked around in amazement at the lavishly decorated interior, thinking how nice it would be to travel with Rose here. The only thing keeping him grounded was the obnoxious click of her father's shoes behind them as he followed the couple happily.

"Well, what a nice boat!" he cried, "Boy, Rosie! It's exquisite! Sure am glad you talked me into this!"

Cal was not. Cal wanted to throw the man overboard, and he would have, but the man had the desired necklace on his person, and drowning him would be killing the jewel. So Cal huffed and did his best to ignore the disgusting little man. Instead, he did his best to concentrate on the beautiful girl holding his arm. He couldn't get enough of her. She seemed absolutely enthralled by the Titanic, and truly he couldn't blame her. She was as enthralled in the boat as he was in her. His thoughts were broken as a rather young, energetic fellow flew past them, colliding roughly with Rose and pausing only long enough to leave a kiss on her hand, accompanied by a cheeky apology, before he took off again, what Cal supposed was a friend of him running close behind. His eyes narrowed. It was a bit much, he thought, kissing his bride-to-be. The apology would have been plenty enough. But it had worked, he saw, as Rose watched carefully after the boy. And now, Cal thought, he should have switched places with Jack. For he knew Rose would fall for his friend, a charming, witty young man. And he desired greatly that their roles be reversed. Jack knew what he was doing, and as he watched his friend flee the room, a spark of indignation lit within him. He wouldn't lose his Rose and he'd see fit the diamond remained in his possession. He wasn't going to let Jack stand in his way.

* * *

"A bit much, don't you think?" Cal reprimanded the next time he and Jack met, "I mean, for Heaven's sake, Jack, she's my fiancee!" Jack rolled his eyes, crossing his arms from Cal's bed.

"You're kidding. Cal, you made this plan! I don't want to be doing this. This is all you. And she hasn't said yes yet, if you don't recall."

"But she hasn't said no,"

"You haven't even asked her yet!" Jack cried in exasperation, "Come on, Cal, straighten yourself out! None of this was my idea! But if you don't want to do this, fine! I'll enjoy the trip! But goodness, lighten up!"

Cal knew he was right. Jack was only playing his part. But he was doing it so well! They had been on the boat only two days and already his Rose was becoming distant from him, was slipping away. And it was because the "tortured artist" kept popping up. He wanted Jack to gain her trust, not to make her love him!

"It's been a day, Cal. A _day_. This trip is going to be hell if you keep acting like this. So you can't." Jack waited a moment for a response, and when none came, he gave an aggravated sigh before removing himself from Caledon's cabin. After all, it was about time he stole away to see Rose.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss," Jack murmured quietly, placing a hand on the dull girl's shoulder, "I wanted to apologize. I gave you a rather nasty knock the other day when I ran through the lobby. It really wasn't my intention." He rubbed his neck as he said the words, feigning an embarrassment that felt just a little too real. Why did he have to say this?

Rose didn't spare the blonde a glance, instead muttering, "Yes, yes, of course you are. Goodbye then."

Jack's eyes narrowed at her rude tone. This girl was not a lady, no matter how hard she was trying to fool anyone.

"Miss, really," Jack insisted, finally catching her eye, "I'm sorry." He bit his lip after he said the phrase, allowing his hand to linger on her shoulder for a moment longer before he cast his gaze downward and turned quickly to saunter from the room. He had taken only five or so steps when he heard her calling his attention.

"Sir!" Rose cried, "Sir, wait!"

And when Jack turned around he saw how hastily she walked to him, the glimmering curiosity in her otherwise unpleasant eyes, and he knew he had done it. He'd hooked the fish, and now he simply had to reel it in.

It would be easy, he thought, to make her love him, but things became more complicated later that night, when he escorted Rose back to her cabin far past the time she had promised Cal she would return.

Lucky for the both of them, Cal was in his own quarters when Rose returned to her room, and when Rose knocked lightly on the door, her hand maid opened it gently, with a worried gaze.

She peered between the two people standing in the the hallway, taking in the blonde who was so obviously _not_ Cal, and the way Rose stood close to him, her hands subtly brushing his side every so often. She was horrified. Quickly the handmaid ushered Rose into the room, not pausing to let the redhead offer Jack a goodbye. With a harsh glare, the maid shut the door, turning the lock harshly so that Jack would hear it click.

He smiled a little as he shrugged off the gaunt stare of Rose's maiden friend, not caring that she disapproved of his alleged courtship of Rose. Hell, he didn't approve either.

As he walked back to his room, he made a note to ask Rose for a name.

Because the hand maid, he thought, was beautiful.

* * *

_He's so exciting!_ Rose thought to herself days later as she threw herself backwards to lay on her bed. She and Jack had spent the day chasing each other through the boat, doing their best to avoid her horrible fiancé. It was the most fun she'd had in months! Jack had even taken her to the lower levels of the boat to mingle with the less privileged. She'd been wary at first, but she soon found that the people traveling lower class were far more fun than those traveling like herself. Right snobs, the upper class were.

Jack was teaching her how to let go, to live a little, and she loved it! Loved him, really. He was so different from Cal. Cal was greasy and rude and arrogant and dull and just disgusting to be honest. She thought so very little of him, and yet her father was still determined to marry her off! It was absurd. She wanted to marry someone like _Jack_, but she was well aware that if she ever suggested it, her father would have her head. How dare she defy him? So instead she was sneaking around with carefree young Jack. It was disgraceful and she knew it and she didn't care. She hated Cal and she hated her father and she hated the stupid necklace she knew Cal was going to give her. She didn't want it. She would sooner throw it into the ocean than wear it. But it had been her grandmother's once, and she sighed as she recalled how much her old relative had wanted her to have it. Maybe she would wear it after all.

* * *

Jack sighed as he slipped into his cabin, surprised to hear an angry knocking only moments after his door closed. Unrolling his sleeves, he walked quickly back to the front of his small cabin, only to be met by Rose's hand maid, who barged into the room with a huff.

Before Jack could even begin to question her presence, she whirled to face him, beginning a violent flood of words that Jack had a hard time responding to.

"Who do you think you are, running around with Miss Bukater?! You're a _poor boy_ and she's a well off young lady who _doesn't_ need her mind fiddled with by someone the likes of _you! _She's _engaged!_ I don't care _who_ you are or _what_ your purpose here is, but I suggest you leave her _alone,_ before her fiancé gets a hold of you. You'll be a dead man, and so will I for not keeping a better eye on her! Please, sir, _please,_ just leave her be."

Jack was taken aback by her rant, but her was more bother by the fear in her eyes as she spoke of his business partner. What was Cal doing to this girl?

"Wait, wait, wait," Jack said, "Who are you?"

"That's none of your business, thank you," the girl quipped easily.

"You barged into my cabin, accused me of philandering with this Miss Bukater, confessed that you are afraid for your life, and you're not going to tell me your name? That's quite unbecoming of a lady," Jack smirked, winking as he turned to pour himself a drink.

She remained silent for a moment, then moved to sit on the small bed in the corner of the room. Watching carefully as Jack poured his drink into a glass, she stated quietly,

"Milly. My name is Milly Dean. Now, if you don't mind I'd like an explanation."

Jack was impressed by this girl. She was confident. He liked her. He stayed silent as he grabbed a second glass. Turning to look at her, he held up the glass, raising an eyebrow in inquiry. He surprised her again when she nodded, and he poured her a drink too.

As he poured the liquid for his guest, he muttered,

"I'm Jack Dawson. Nice to meet you, lovely."

He handed her the drink and moved to lean back against the wall, placing a hand on the dresser as he looked her over. She had olive toned skin, a slim figure, and long black hair that fell in perfect ringlets down her back. Her eyes were a dark, expressive brown, and Jack appreciated the stark difference between Milly and Rose. She was certainly a sight for sore eyes.

"The explanation?" she pressed, and Jack sighed as he tried to decide just how much to say.

"It's not what you think it is, I can tell you that," he muttered, displeasure obvious in his voice.

"Well, Rose seemed to think it was something romantic. Caledon will tear you to pieces if he finds out."

"Cal is going to tear me to pieces anyways," the artist sighed, and Milly's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You know Mr. Hockley?"

"Very well, actually," he said, taking a swig of his drink and placing the glass on his dresser, "We're business partners."

"Business partners? But- you're lower class, a poor man, and he's-"

"A lot less wealthy than I am."

Milly didn't understand. If this Jack Dawson was so wealthy why was he in such a poor part of the boat? Why was he courting Rose is he knew Cal meant to marry her? She was about to ask all of her questions when Jack began to speak for her.

"How much do you like Rose Bukater? I want an honest answer."

Milly was hesitant to answer. Her job was to care for Rose, to be her friend, but she felt compelled to answer the stranger in front of her. For a moment she didn't know what to do.

"Is this confidential?" she breathed, and when Jack gave a nod, she complied easily.

"Rose is a lovely girl. She's young and sweet and the whole world should love her. But I don't. Not at all. My contract with the Bukaters, the one that makes me her maid, her friend, it was supposed to be up years ago. But she didn't want to lose her 'friend,' and so she talked her father into altering the agreement. I packed my bags the day I was supposed to leave. I was was going to move back home with my family, and my boyfriend, I suppose, of the time. Her father told me to unpack my bags, and when I protested he brought out the new contract. He'd forged my signature and now I'm required to be her servant for another ten or so years to come. And who knows how long after that! My family won't talk to me. They think I've _abandoned_ them, and my boyfriend, he left. We were supposed to be married. He was going to propose when I came home. But after that he thought I wasn't committed. Rose has _ruined_ my life, and I _still_ have to love her. I'll be killed if I don't; her father isn't as jolly as he seems. I'm like a slave to her and I can't stand it. More than anything, I want to be free."

As Milly finished her story, Jack gave a sly smile.

"What if I told you that that could be arranged?"


	2. Chapter 2

**As always, I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for reading! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic. **

* * *

It took three days, Cal seethed, _three days,_ for Jack to sweep Rose off her feet. _Three._ _Days_. It had taken him months to even get her to even hold his hand, and now Jack had her confessing her love for him in her diaries and daydreaming about him whenever he wasn't around. And the worst part: _he wasn't even around that often. _

Cal had no idea where he was. No clue. But they two hadn't spoken since the first day in the boat, hadn't run into each other, hadn't even caught a glance! And Rose was spending nearly every waking hour with Cal. At this point, Cal didn't even know how Jack was doing it. What he did know was that he wanted Jack out of the picture. Dead, alive, he didn't care, he just wanted Jack gone. Rose was his, the necklace was his, and he'd be damned if Jack stole all of that out from underneath of him.

But Jack wouldn't let Cal keep all the wealth. He was smart, well connected, he'd get back at Cal somehow. He couldn't allow that. And so Jack had to die. Sooner rather than later.

* * *

April 13th, 1912. It was a Saturday. Rose knew she'd never forget it. It was the day Jack had drawn her portrait (like a French girl, of course) and also the day that Caledon Hockley had made her choke on her dinner as he proposed.

"Rosie," he had said, much to Rose's displeasure. She hated the nickname. "Rosie, these last few months have been the best of my life. You're a treasure, my sweet. Please be mine." He had knelt then, and presented to her the Heart of the Ocean.

Glancing upwards, her father gave her a stern look and a stiff nod in Cal's direction, and Rose's breath hitched in reluctance. She didn't want this, didn't want Cal, didn't want the life he was trying to give her. But she knew there wasn't a way out of this. As she looked up into Caledon's cold sharp face, her eyes began to water. There was no love there. No kindness. God, this was the very _last_ thing she wanted. She sobbed a little as she choked her agreement, and while Cal celebrated what he thought were tears of joy, Rose mourned the life she could have had. After Cal placed the necklace on her, carefully positioning the diamond to lay on her chest, Rose wiped at her eyes, looking everywhere she could, taking in everything that wasn't Cal.

That's when her whole world shattered. Any type of hope she had left dissipated when her eyes landed on the figure standing across the room.

There, leaning against the wall, was Jack, arms crossed, jaw clenched, eyes sad. She watched as he stalked from the room, his eyes watering visibly as he turned to go. Rose couldn't believe this. Could things get any worse? But of course they could. And they were about to. It was going to get so, so much worse.

* * *

Milly sat quietly in Rose's bedroom, waiting for her to return from dinner. She knew that when she walked into the room, she would be engaged, and she and Jack would be one step closer to everything they had ever wanted.

Jack and Milly were in this together now. They were cutting Cal out of the picture, and Rose with him.

Milly smiled as she thought of Jack. He really was quite the charmer. He was a gentleman, an artist, and Milly knew for a _fact_ that he had never drawn a French girl. He had been off put by Rose's request that he draw her, and when he had returned to his cabin, Milly had watched him draw for hours as he tried to revive what he called his "artist's dignity." He had drawn castles, portraits, forests, and they had all been magical.

The olive toned girl had laughed when Jack told her Rose loved him. The red head thought they had a relationship! She was so cute sometimes. The difference between Milly and Rose was that Jack was genuinely courting Milly. And doing it _well_. Milly could completely understand how Rose had been so easily swept off her feet. She had met Cal, and had he been a fish on a rod, he wouldn't have been a keeper. But Jack, he was. And he was _Milly's_ catch.

As such, Milly smiled slyly when Rose came back to her room, sitting on the bed and beginning to cry. Taking a seat next to her, Milly took Rose into her arms, soothing the girl the best she could. As she did so, she smiled to herself. The tables were turning, and for once, they weren't in Rose's favor.

* * *

They were going to kill Cal and Rose, and they were going to do it as soon as they could. Meaning they had to do it _now_. It was April 14th, late in the afternoon, and Jack was meeting with his "business partner" for the first time in what Cal thought was too long.

"Congratulations!" Jack exclaimed upon Cal's entrance into his room. He had already poured his friend a drink, and with a clap on the back, Jack presented it to him. Cal grinned a bit, forgetting that he was angry with Jack, and accepted the drink enthusiastically. He was thrilled! Rose was his! She had been so happy she'd _cried! _For all Jack's efforts, Rose had still over him enough to give him her hand. He was _ecstatic_.

"So, when's the wedding?" Jack asked, knowing full well that there would never _be_ a wedding. He figured he could humor the groom. For now.

"As soon as we leave the boat! Maybe sooner!" Cal cheered, grinning so wide Jack thought his face might split.

"The sooner the better, hey?" the blonde laughed, and Cal couldn't help but agree. Maybe he wouldn't kill Jack after all. He scoffed at the thought. Of course he would. He intended to do it at that very meeting.

He had a gun in his pocket. But Jack knew it. He was expecting it, and when the creative young man had clapped Cal on the back, he'd discreetly slipped it out of the groom's coat and into his own. Jack wasn't more successful for no reason.

And now, as he turned his back to the other man, Cal stood and pulled a gun Jack hadn't found. He heard the click the gun made as the safety turned off, and crouched just in time to dodge the first bullet. He heard a muffled scream from somewhere out in the hallway, but made no move to investigate it. Cal was too close, had too big an advantage. Jack was supposed to run now, to try to survive. But he didn't and he took Cal by surprise. Instead of hitting the ground, dying, begging to live, Jack moved forward towards the gunman, lightning fast and stronger than Cal had expected. Knocking the greasy man to the ground, Jack wrestled the gun from him, narrowly avoiding a second bullet, that skimmed the top of his ear. He cursed as the skin there tore. Milly would be so concerned. And Jack liked Milly, quite a bit. He didn't want to worry her. Pushing the thoughts aside, he stood quickly, Cal's gun at his side, barrel to the ground, and looked down at his friend, who was patting his coat for the other gun.

Breathing hard, Jack shook his head and huffed "Not today, Cal. Not- today." He then backed quickly into the door, and feeling behind him, he turned the knob and exited the room. He went quickly to the boat's deck, finding the most secluded place he could before he pulled the two guns from his pockets, and hurled them, fast and hard, deep into the ocean. The small splashing sounds they made as they hit the water tore the tension from Jack, who backed up until he hit some sort of solid object, and he sank down it to sit on the ground. Still breathing heavily, Jack's eyes watered a little. He had been scared. Cal had caught him off guard, had nearly sent him to his grave. That would have torn Milly apart. For a moment, Jack considered canceling their plans to end the lives of Cal and Rose. He soon decided otherwise. After all, they would be dying together.

* * *

Milly was absolutely frantic when she heard of the occurrence, and to make things worse, Rose was too. Cal had told her all about the exciting show down with a "pesky young artist" who had allegedly given him some trouble. As she listened, she laughed and told her fiancé how wonderfully brave he had been, had pretended to obsess over his well being, and had thereafter run to find her hand maid to cry to. She tried to hide it at first, but it wasn't long before she broke down in Milly's arms, even going so far as to make a hysterical confession of love that sparked a note of jealousy within Milly. Jack was _hers. _Still, she had comforted Rose until the girl finally cried herself to sleep, and then had layed out her outfit for the evening before rushing to find Jack. She searched the whole boat before she found him sitting where he had fallen to the deck.

Her breath hitched when she saw him, and he turned his head to meet her gaze, his green eyes relieved as they took in her form. He hadn't thought he would see her that day. Falling to her knees before him, she placed a hand in either side of his face, looking him over for any type of injury. She relaxed when she found none and then sunk into his side, where he wrapped an arm around her slight frame.

"You scared me," she whispered as she looked out at the sea. She knew he must have thrown the guns overboard. He would have been stupid not to.

"I scared me too," he laughed a bit. But he had been scared. And now he was angry.

"We have to do it soon," he said, "Tonight. Let's do it tonight."

Milly looked up at him, and after running a hand through his hair leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips, murmuring quietly, "Okay."

* * *

It was eleven o' clock. Rose was asleep, Cal thought as he prowled the halls. He was looking for a certain young man who had narrowly escaped death earlier in the day. Surprisingly enough, Jack was looking for him too. He had been looking for fifteen minutes or when the two finally met.

"Cal!" Jack called as he turned a corner to see his friend, "Good to see you! Just thought I'd thank you for earlier this morning. That was a good time! You're a great shot."

Cal began to seethe. This incompetent boy had bewitched his fiancee and now he was _making fun of him. _How _dare_ he? Cal opened his mouth to respond, but Jack cut him off.

"I just thought it was a bit odd, Cal, that you are trying to kill me for a plan _you_ created." Jack watched as Cal blanched at the words, and knew he was striking all the right chords. This was going to go just exactly as planned.

_Ouch_, huh? Hit a nerve there, I see. Funny isn't it? How your girlfriend- pardon me, _future wife-_ is in love with me? I think so. But you know the _really_ funny part?" Cal didn't want to hear this. It was all true, all of it, and he knew precisely what the son of a bitch in front of him was going to say. He wanted to hit Jack, to choke him, to make him stop, but Jack was younger, stronger, he would _win, _like always. Jack always won, he always, always won, and Cal _hated_ it, hated _him_. His face began to twist in fury as Jack spoke his next words.

"The _really funny part_," he paused, "is that _you_, Cal, _you_ thought all this up! It is _entirely your fault_ that your fiancée is in love with another man. We could have switched places, swapped roles. I offered. But you thought you'd be _enough_ for her, that she'd love you enough to stick by your side." Jack smiled as he watched Cal's mind beginning to crumble in wrath, and he sneered at Cal as he continued,

"Well, Cal, turns out you're not enough! Not for _me_, not for _Rose_, not for _anyone_. You never _have been_ and _you_ _never will be."_

Jack's face loosened into a friendly smiled then, his eyes warm and welcoming as he bid his old friend farewell. He began to walk away but stopped suddenly, turning back to face Cal, who stood red faced, his whole body trembling in anger.

"Oh, and by the way, as if all that weren't sweet enough for you, she's in my room _right now. _Waiting. Like one of those _French girls."_

And that was it. Cal took off. He stormed toward Jack's cabin in an absolute hurricane of rage. Jack bounced once before he spun on his heel, his hands deep in his pockets, and began to walk back to his room, where Rose wasn't now, but would be soon.

* * *

While Jack was out provoking Cal, Milly was off working her magic on Rose. It only took a few words. A few minutes before she knew Cal would be arriving at Jack's, Milly burst into Rose's room, eyes wide in panic, dark curls a wild mess, as though she had come running from somewhere.

"Rose?" she gasped frantically, "Rose! Rose, quick, you have to stop him!" Tears were brimming in Milly's eyes as she began to babble incomprehensibly.

"Milly, slow down," Rose said, walking to her servant in alarm. "What's going on? Breathe, Milly."

And Milly did. She took a deep breath before she exploded in fear again.

"Jack, Rose, your Jack, the one you told me about last night- Cal's got him again, in his room, you have to _stop him _Rose, or he's going to die!"

Rose left the room so rapidly that Milly almost didn't see her leave. Smirking to herself, Milly followed quickly after. She didn't want to miss all the fun.

* * *

Rose ran to Jack's room as quickly as she could. Cal couldn't kill him, he_ couldn't. _She banged loudly on the door when she arrived in his hallway, but when she received no answer, she forced it open in a surprising act of strength. She flew quickly into the room, her plea for Jack's life dying in her throat as she realized the room was empty. Milly walked into the room behind her, and Rose turned to her in confusion.

"Milly, what's going on? I don't- I don't understand." Milly smiled, and it was a cruel thing. It scared Rose and she backed away from the girl she;d known for so long as she muttered darkly,

"But you will."

Seconds later, Cal came screaming into the room, shouting profanities Rose couldn't seem to comprehend. There was no reason for them. What was happening here?

"Good job, Mills," Jack murmured as he pulled the small girl into his side, turning his head to place a kiss in her hair. She looked lovingly up into his eyes and murmured,

"Thanks, love. You too," before the couple turned to meet the eyes of their guests.

Rose looked devastated. Her eyes watered, and her lips quivered as she took in the scene before her, understanding dawning in her eyes.

"It- it was all a lie," she whispered, "Everything- you lied to me." Jack barked a laugh as he shook his head. He looked to Cal for a moment, met his gaze, saw the warning in his eyes, ignored it and stated boldly,

"No, no, no. _We_ lied to you. Not just me. Not Milly. All _three_ of us, Rose! Cal _planned_ this. Told me to make you love me. And all for the amulet, the necklace, the _stone! _How does it feel to be loved?"

Rose began to shake, her face going pale. She sat down on the bed and turned her face to meet Cal's sorry gaze.

"Cal, is it- is it true?"

He didn't respond, instead choosing to look to the ground in shame. His silence was louder than any other answer he could have given, and Rose out her head in her hands and began to cry, though this time, no one was there to hold her.

Cal didn't know what to do. How could Jack _ruin_ him this way? How,_ how_, **_how_**?

It didn't matter now.

Jack began to draw a knife from his pocket when the passengers felt a sudden jolt. Rose was thrown to the side as the others were knocked to the floor with the force of what they would soon find was a collision.

Only moments later, people began to scream in the hall.

"An ice berg!"

"We've hit it!"  
"There's a hole in the boat!"

Milly's eyes sparkled in amusement as she watched Jack put the knife away and muttered, "An iceberg, hm? Well then, change of plans."

Milly smiled as she pulled two pairs of hand cuffs from a satchel at her side, and Jack looked up at her in proud surprise as she threw him one and motioned toward their two captives.

"_Brilliant_," he murmured, "Where did you get these?"

"Stole 'em straight off one of those 'cops' they keep around the boat," she laughed, and quickly she grabbed Cal by the wrist, dragging him roughly to the corner of the room and hooking him to a water pipe that had been conveniently built there. Jack did the same to his Rose, leaving a chaste kiss on her lips before giving a sadistic grin and turning to kick a hole though the door of his room.

"The water should come in a little bit sooner then. Isn't that nice."

Locking the door Rose thought she had broken, Jack and Milly laughed as they listened to the engaged couple's pleas for life, for help, for anything.

"Please, please, Milly, help me, _please_, I've done so much for you, I'm your _friend_, please, Milly, _please!" _

_"Friend," _Milly scoffed, "All you've done for me is ruin my life. Enjoy the swim. Or don't."

Jack gave Cal a similar acknowledgment before he turned back to Rose. He walked towards her, and for a moment, hope filled the young girl's eyes. It faded as Jack reached a hand out and tugged the Heart of the Ocean from around her neck.

"Almost forgot," he whispered loudly, and turned with a laugh as he and Milly fled the room.

An announcement was made by an officer that everything would be fine, to go back to their rooms, that the ship was unsinkable, and they'd all be okay. Still people began to panic, but Milly and Jack made it up on deck before a single person had entered a life boat. The couple dashed across the deck and to the first life boat that was being lowered. Leaping into it, Jack pulled his knife again, and quickly, he cut the meager ropes that were holding the life boat in place. As it dropped into the water, the two giggled a bit, and then began to laugh whole heartedly. They wouldn't be dying today.

Hours later, as they watched the ship go down, the couple smiled, sharing a kiss. They were far from shore, but that was okay. The sun wouldn't rise for hours, yet, and they would find land eventually.

And soon they did, and began to make their way back to the States, intending to start a new life in Pittsburgh. The people there would like them well, and the couple would have everything they'd ever need. And now and again they would look back and laugh at their horrendous, though well deserved, deeds.


End file.
